


Vanished

by afriend410



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haddock family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afriend410/pseuds/afriend410
Summary: Hiccup suddenly loses his leg.





	Vanished

It was early morning as he stared into the rising sun. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Chief of New Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe was tired and numb. He honestly wished he was back in bed with his beautiful wife but no. He was out here next to a cliff tops far away from the village trying to get himself mentally ready for the long exhausting day ahead of him. So much had to be done and there wasn't enough time in the day to finish it all nor was there enough of him to go around. Usually, Astrid would help him with the workload but with her close to the end of her pregnancy she was more inclined to stay around the house nowadays. He was a little jealous of that. She was able to spend time with their little girl and tell people off and chalk it all up to hormones and no one would bat an eye. A loud sigh erupted from him as he plopped down in the grass.

"Why can't I just get a day off?" He thought, "Just one day not being Chief." Another groan left him as he dragged his hand down his face and through his beard. "If only there was an excuse I could use not to work today." He tapped on his prosthetic trying to think of something. Then the idea struck him and a Grinch-like smile spread across his face.

It took a while but he was able to hop his way to the village on one leg. It was a good work out for him. A few men and women saw him and quickly ran to his aid. They sat him down and began asking their questions on what happened to him. Of course, he never thought a head-on anything and so never thought on a reason why he was missing a fake limb.

He tried to sound convincing as he nonchalantly said, "It just vanished."

"But how?"

"Hiccup?!" He was saved when Astrid made her way towards him, worry and fret clearly on her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he reassured her. "I just lost my leg is all."

"Lost your leg?" She was confused because she knew how rare it was for that to happen and he was being very calm throughout this. She looked him over and noticed the only thing wrong with him, besides the missing appendage, was he was sweating and breathing heavier, yet nothing to suggest that he was in a tussle or danger to cause his foot to be missing. "What do you mean?" She eyes him suspiciously.

Hiccup chuckled nervously but smiled at her, "I'll tell you back at the house." He stood up and another Viking helped him balance and even though Astrid was pregnant she was on the other side helping him too.

"You better tell me when we get there or else," She threatened and he only flashed her a smile.

They were back at their house and Hiccup was sitting peacefully in his chair. Astrid showed the Villager out and thanked them for their help but as soon as the door was closed her arms were crossed as she glared at him. "So tell me exactly what happened?"

Again he nervously laughed as he took off his boot to rub his sore overworked foot, "Like I said I lost it. It just vanished."

"Vanished?" She asked, "How does it-"

He cut her off to explain, "Yeah, it just vanished… as I threw it off the cliff."

She blinked dumbfounded at what she just heard and then began to laugh. Astrid was laughing so long that Hiccup joined her. She made her way towards her husband and he made room so she could sit in his lap. When her laughter died she had to ask, "Why in Odin's Great Ghost would you do something like that?"

He relaxed rubbing her swollen stomach. "I just wanted to be with you." He kissed her shoulder and smiled feeling her hands casting over his. "And I really really didn't want to be Chief today. Would do anything not to be called that today."

Astrid chuckled, "Okay, there Hiccup." She returned the favor, kissing his forehead. "But you do know there are better ways to get a day off than to do this."

"Less believable. Besides now I have an excuse to take more days off to spend with you. Because as you know it takes days to make a leg like that." He smirked testing his luck to kiss higher on her neck.

She rolled her eyes but didn't stop him. It was short-lived however when their front door slammed open and their daughter came barreling through.

"Daddy!" She yelled happily, "Look what me and Grandma found on the beach!"

When Hiccup turned to look at what his little girl was holding his face fell and his eyes widen in horror while Astrid burst in a fit of laughter.

In the little girl's hands was the missing prosthetic that Hiccup made disappeared, but not good enough.

"That's wonderful sweetie," he said in exasperation and a forced smile. He accepted it from her and placed it right back where it belonged. He then sent her upstairs to her room to play and of course, Valka went with her since the daughter insisted she tell one of her dragon stories again.

Meanwhile, Astrid was still giggling and she whispered in his ear, "See told you there were easier ways."

"Oh you," he snapped a little with a smile. Both parents ended up laughing once more at the failed attempt of a day off that took place. In the end, Hiccup did get the day off to spend with his family even though he still had his leg. He also received the following days off. It was only right when he needed the time to spend it with his newborn son, who happened to greet them all hours later.


End file.
